Broken Trust
by Odayaka Hana
Summary: Lucy have been ignored and was kicked out of Team Natsu. She begins changing from time to time. What will happen when 5 figures come in the guild. Type of 'Lucy gets ignored but Lisanna isn't bitchy' story. HTF characters are humanised and are OOC and the FT characters are also OOC and there are no gore. LucyxHumanCuddles and FlippyxFlaky
1. Kicked Out!

**Me : Hi I think this is the first fanfic that's a FT and HTF crossover **

**FT and HTF characters : [shrug]**

**Me : You peeps are so mean :(**

**Giggles : Well we aren't THAT sure this is the first fanfic so deal with it**

**Me : *starts muttering stuff about 'why Giggles is even named that way'***

**Lucy : This is a GigglesxLucy and FlippyxFlaky story **

**Giggles : She just paired up me and Lucy because she wants to pair her up with someone she can control his emotions, looks and character**

**Petunia : Which is in between romantic and pure evil, right Flaky**

**Flaky : Y-yes and also the HTF characters she's only g-going to use is Flippy, Me, Petunia, Giggles (Petunia : Obviously) and Cuddles. It's so nice cause nobody is going to die and there are no g-gore in the story**

**Flippy : Good thing also that she isn't going to include my evil side only the cute side of me**

**Me : Can we PLEASE let the readers read now?**

**Lucy : Not until you say the disclaimer**

**Me : Fine. I do not own Fairy Tail or Happy Tree Friends in any way shape or form blah blah blah... *throws script* finish I'm going to go to Starbucks for some Vanilla Frapucinno bye...**

* * *

Lucy POV

"Hey guys"

"Hi Lu-chan"

"Hi bunny girl"

"Good morning Lucy!"

That has been my life everyday since Lisanna came back. Lisanna is a nice girl and we talk all the time. Team Natsu, with out me and with Lisanna, and the whole guild decided to ignore me, which I don't really give a shit about. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna,the exceeds and of course Master are the only ones that didn't ignore me.

"Hey Lucy, can you go solo for a while?"

"May I ask why?"

At this time the whole guild was listening

"Because we want Lisanna back in our team and you can go stronger on more missions"

"Don't forget about your rent"

"Bullshit"

Everyone's eyes widened at the language of their celestial wizard

"W-what?"

"You fucking heard me, unless your deaf"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant I know every single thing about this guild, it's history, private information, such as, your weaknesses, strengths, needs, finance, in short I know everything and can use it to my own will without the master even controlling me. And none of you can do anything about it. And I read in the history of Fairy Tail that Lisanna Strauss in her teenage and childhood times have been and will always will be in the Strauss team unless they are canceled, or disbanded in any way. And it's been recorded that until now nobody told anybody nor was it said that the Strauss team is disbanded and thus Lisanna must agree or disagree to your offer if she says 'yes' then I will be out of the team and Lisanna is going to take my place, if she says 'no', I can still go to Master and grant his permission for me to get out of your team. And the good news for me, but bad news for you, it said in Fairy Tail Rule #34: If the said guild member of the group/team is the creator and is forced to get out or abandoned, he/she has the right to tell the guild master whether or not he/she wants the group/team disbanded or not. Understood?"

The guild paled at what she has announced

"So Lisanna, what do you say? Let's not forget you must say as to why the reason you say the answer"

"No"

"What?!" Team Natsu shouted

"I said No, because I have seen all of Lucy's suffering since I have been back and you all have just been staining the guild name with you all being hypocrites. All of you have repeatedly said that you care for your 'nakama' but you don't."

"Okay, now it's your turn Lucy, what's your choice?"

"I wish to battle Natsu at full strength, if he defeat me on one on one each have a turn, I will not disband their team and I will leave the guild but I will come back, but if I defeat him, I will disband their team and every member of its team excluding myself and Lisanna, since she wasn't even a member, will not be able to go in any missions for 4 months"

Team Natsu smirked arrogantly

The LS (Lucy's supporters) were holding back their laughter as they were imagining how the others reactions will be when she shows her true power

90% bet for Team Natsu while 10% betted for Lucy

* * *

**Me : Okay, like I said the characters are VERY OOC**

**HTF characters : When are we going to show up?!**

**Me : Next chapter. Now shut up I'm trying to beat my high score in Piano Tiles which is currently 999**

**Petunia and Lucy : Addict.**

**Me : Yeah yeah I know I am**

**HTF and FT characters : Bye!**


	2. HTF characters appears!

**Me : Hi.**

**Lucy : Hey are you okay?**

**Me : ...**

**Petunia : I know that look**

**Natsu : What is it?**

**Flaky : She just did something accidentally and is now regretting it**

**Natsu : So.. What is it?**

**Flippy : [whispers...]**

**Everybody : [speechless]... WHAT?!**

**Me : *Still in a gloomy state***

**Cuddles : If you guys want to know it's me being swapped with Giggles and we all, not really everybody, know that Giggles is a Pink GIRL bear and I'm a yellow BOY bunny**

**Flippy : Yeah, so in other words she accidentally made this a Yuri fanfic but changed it almost immediately the moment she realised**

**Flaky : This is the list of our new names :**

**_Names:_**

**_Cuddles - Usagi Meiku_**

**_Giggles - Sora Rain_**

**_Flippy - Haru Mitsuki_**

**_Petunia - maintained for its real name - Kiiroi_**

**_Flaky - Shurui Shapu_**

**Flippy : I think that's a good selection of names**

**Everybody except me : Yeah**

**Me : Can you guys just get on with it?**

**Everybody : Hana doesn't own FT and HTF in any way shape, form or just anything**

**Me : And actually thats a good thing for me since I don't really know how to draw any of its characters in a lot of detail**

**Everybody including me : Enjoy!**

* * *

"BEGIN"

"Fire Dragon's ROAR"

Natsu smirked

'That should make her think twice on even messing with me'

But when the smoke cleared there was Lucy unharmed not even a scratch located in her body

"Your roar tastes like fuck unlike Igneel's"

"How do you know Igneel?!"

"Like I would tell you Flame-shit"

Natsu frowned

"I'll show you what's the difference between your roar and mine. Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

Lucy's roar was 5x much more bigger and hotter than Natsu, and Natsu, being a stupid hypocrite bastard he is, tried to eat the flames which he ended up spitting out because of how hot it is

"Tasty?" Lucy asked with a smirk

Natsu's eye twitched

Lucy ended the fight with a roundhouse kick

"I guess I won and your team is disbanded and will not go on missions for 4 months"

The ones that betted on Lucy, happily got their money and went out of the guild rich

*Next Day*

As Lucy was drinking her Vanilla Frapucinno **(I just love that drink!)** at the Bar with her eyes closed

Natsu was almost punched her with her guards low when...

Suddenly a boy in his around the same age as Lucy, went down from the ceiling and punched Natsu, he was wearing a military uniform has green eyes and hair (Kind of how a humanised Flippy dresses), and is holding a sharp knife in Natsu's throat ready to slice it off

"Haru?"

"Luce you remember me?" He asked not putting down the knife that was on Natsu's throat

Lucy tackled him and hugged him tightly which made him drop the knife

"Of course I do, I thought you never find me" Lucy said between sobs

"Not just me Shurui, Petunia, Sora and Usagi are also here!"

A scream was heard

"Typical Shurui" the two sighed

A girl, with red hair with white clips in her hair wearing a red sundress, was being carried inside the guild while kicking and punching the blonde boy, wearing a yellow shirt with a white circle in the front and a whitish yellow cap in his head, with two girls, one has a blue hair **(kind of like how Rukia's hair from Bleach is shaped like and has an outfit like Ran from Shugo Chara! except its blue)** and a flower in her ear and the other has pink hair **(has a hair like how Juvia's hair is like in the GMGs and is wearing an outfit like Ariel's blue dress, the one that she has a blue bow in her hair, in Walt Disney's The Little Mermaid, except its whitish pink)** and a red bow on top, trailing behind

"Lucy nee-chan! We missed you!" two girls said hugging Lucy

"Ui~chan, Nia~chan! I missed you too!" Lucy said as her eyes started to fill with tears

"Guys, you look as funny as ever!" The pink haired girl giggled

"Sora! It's nice to see you after so many years!"

"You do know it was only 9 years, right?"

"It's a lot of years for me!" Lucy pouted

"Do you remember me, Lucy?" asked the blonde boy nervously

Her eyes softened

"Of course I do, Usagi" she said while pecking his cheeks and hugging him

As the guild watched this they all thought if they really knew Lucy

"Lucy, who are they?" The ones that were with Lucy asked

"This is Haru, my military BFF or in my case overprotective brother. Shurui, my little sister. Petunia and Sora, book lovers. And Usagi, my boyfriend and childhood crush" Lucy explained, blushing at the last one

"But we thought you like Natsu" Lisanna and Mirajane said

"I would never cheat on my boyfriend and also Natsu's a bastard"

The guild's eyes widened at her answer

"Now when ARE you guys planning on getting your guild marks?"

"Oh shit"

"What is it?"

"We forgot"

"Are you planning on getting it now?"

"Sure"

Haru - Green - Right arm

Shurui - Red with Shite outlines - Same as Lucy

Petunia - Blue with Red outlines - Same as Haru

Sora - Pink - Same as Lucy

Usagi - Yellow with Sky Blue outlines - Same as Haru

"I've been wondering... When did you guys come in here and where were you staying?" asked Mira

"They teleported and they're staying at my house since I moved to another. more in the deepest part of the forest its more closer to where I train and plus nobody can sense it even the Magic Council"

"Wow..."

"Can I go there sometimes Lucy?" asked Wendy

"Sure, you can go and sleepover at my house tonight" Lucy suggested

"Oh oh! She can sleep with me In my bedroom!" announced Sora

"Yeah, thats a great idea!"

"Yay! You can sleep with me"

Sora and Wendy have become great friend the past few days the others have arrived although no one really notice the 5 because of the partying

"Woohoo!" cheered Wendy

* * *

**Me : There you go happy?!**

**HTF characters : Very**

**Me : Next chapter is going to be 'Another Day at the Guild' because-**

**Petunia and Lucy : You're too lazy to do the sleepover**

**Me : No it's not! It's because I don't really know how to have a sleepover and what they do in it**

**Lucy : BYE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me : Lucy... [mutters : -Fuck you for stealing my lines!] And please don't forget to Review! Whew! Haven't said that in a while...**


	3. Another Day at the Guild

**Me : Hey peeps!**

**Lucy : Well you're happy**

**Me : Of course I finally finished this chapter **

**Petunia : Good, cause I thought something happened to you.**

**Natsu : Yeah, us too. But...**

**Me : But what?**

**Natsu : Why'd you make us the bad guys?!**

**Me : Gomen Natsu**

**Flippy : Can we get on with it?**

**Everybody including me : Yeah**

**Everybody : Hana doesn't own FT and HTF in any way shape, form or just anything**

**Me : And actually thats a good thing for me since I don't really know how to draw any of its characters in a lot of detail**

**Everybody including me : Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another day at the guild and Lucy and her friends** (I meant Lisanna, Wendy, Romeo (I forgot to include him with the LS, he also supports Lucy) , Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Juvia (I forgot to include her too gomen), the exceeds, Petunia, Usagi, Shurui, Sora and Haru)** were chatting away at one of the tables

"Hey guys, since I don't belong to any team..." Lucy trailed off

"How about we make a team!" Usagi said, finishing off Lucy's sentence

Every one of Lucy's friends that stayed by her side agreed including Lisanna

"Hai! That's a great idea!" complimented Wendy

"Gihi"

"That's good for you Lu-chan!" Levy beamed

"Yup!" Mira smiled

"Lucy-san I think it's a great opportunity to see you smile again!" Lisanna rejoiced

It all went quiet and Lucy's eyes shadowed

"Luce, what did Lisanna mean by 'smile again'?" Haru asked, concerned for Lucy

Lucy kept quiet

"Lucy, answer him" Usagi ordered, gritting his teeth  
Lucy still kept quiet

"Fine, *Lucy flinched* if you won't tell us we'll just ask your friends" Shurui growled

Lucy and the gang's eyes widened when they saw that the timid and shy Shurui was trying to talk calmly but it didn't hide the anger in her voice

At this the whole guild tensed and waited for the reason

"Lisanna" Petunia started

Lisanna flinched

"H-hai"

"Can you tell us what did you mean by Lucy 'smiling again'?" this time Petunia's voice softened

Lisanna cried

They felt guilty

"It's all my fault!" Lisanna started, guilt obvious in her voice

They urged for her to continue

"If only I hadn't come back then Lucy would still be smiling! I saw Natsu ignoring Lucy just to talk to me. I thought Natsu would talk to Lucy from time to time but suddenly the whole guild were paying attention to me and left her in the dark! I tried to tell them that I was going to talk to Lucy but nooo they keep on putting their attention to me and not her! I became a attention whore and Lucy became a ghost. And it's all MY FAULT!" Lisanna cried

"I never should've come back" Lisanna added

After this the guild, including Natsu, became guilty and had their heads down thinking of what they had done to Lucy and started to realise that they acted exactly like her father when she was younger

Lucy went to Lisanna with her eyes shadowed.

She raised her hand

Everyone thought Lucy was going to slap her, the guild's eyes widened 'how come she has to get hurt from what we had done to Lucy?' That's what they thought

But what Lucy did was surprising. She rested her hand in Lisanna's shoulder and gave her a shoulder to cry on

"Lisanna. Don't worry it's fine" Lucy cooed

"NO ITS NOT FINE!" Lisanna protested

"Lisanna, look at me in the eye"

And she did

"Lisanna, don't you understand if you haven't came and did everything you can to come and talk to me I would've lost hope and that I thank you for doing so. You came and talked to me even if the others were trying to get you away from me telling you I'm 'weak', that I'm the 'meanest person', that I only think about myself. You also helped me go on missions and you might think I don't know but I knew that you were the one that helped my childhood best friends find me and you also helped me get stronger. But I think I get it, you keep on saying that you are the reason why everybody ignores me but we, I meant me, and those that stuck with me, say you're not. But do you know who's disappointed in you Lisanna? You. And only you can make it disappear and clear all your thoughts again and stop being rough to yourself" Lucy explained

Lisanna nodded furiously

Lucy held her head with a smile

"Stop nodding like that hehehe you might hurt your neck" Lucy giggled

The rest, Lucy's friends, smiled at their sisterly bond

"I know it's kinda awkward asking but can we go on a mission?"

"It's also your first mission isn't it?"

"Let's go to talk to master and make a team already!"

They all tried to race upstairs

"I'm going there first!"

"No ME!"

"Damn you I'm going to be there before you guys!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"Hahaha!"

Mira giggled at their antics

"Be careful!"

Suddenly Shurui stopped

"Wait a sec guys we haven't decided on the team name yet!"

At this they stopped

Lucy suddenly had an eerie aura and it gave them chills

She glared at Haru and Usagi **(mostly Usagi since he was the one that suggested it and Haru because he had to ask the question that took a lot of their time... and he really had to ask a personal question)**

Haru and Usagi began to sweat bullets

Lucy dragged the two boys and led them outside and left the guild suddenly 2 screams were heard from outside then Lucy came back with 2 injured boys who looked like they just seen from a horror movie

"Um... What did she do to you?"

"She chained us up and made us see IT again"

The ones that knew and experienced **IT (which consisted of Petunia, Haru, Gajeel, Usagi, Sora, and even Romeo (Romeo experienced IT because of what what he accidentally said to Lucy(which is why Lucy's chest is slightly bigger than the others in which Lucy and the other girls with Lucy beaten him up for but Lucy was the strongest))** became scared, curled up into a ball, trembling furiously, looked like they just went to hell and back, in a corner

You see... IT is being chained up and there is this lacrima that makes your worst fears come true so it's hell freaky scary. Even more scarier than Satan and every monster in every myth said and things in every horror story in the universe. And even more scary is that the lacrima knows everybody's fears down to the darkest core

"Are you okay?" asked Wendy

"Leave those two bakas alone" Lucy said, still glaring at, in Lucy's perspective, 'two bakas'

"What did you do to them?" Lisanna asked bravely

"S-She probably made those two experience IT again I can't believe they survived" said Gajeel

"What's IT" Wendy asked

"IT is-" Gajeel started

Next thing they knew Gajeel's head was buried in the ground, deep, and Lucy standing above his nearly dead corpse

"Tell them and I swear those are going to be your last words before you die. So you better write your wills earlier" Lucy announced using the darkest voice she can muster

"So..."

"So what?"

"What's our team name before we go to Master and get it approved for us to go to our first mission? Which we can go on fast because we have Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, and Gajeel, since Levy is on a mission with her team"

"Wait did you guys noticed that in the guild rule book that there wasn't a rule in the amount of people in a team?"

Everyone of them brightened while Team Natsu became even more ashamed

"Yes, but all of us? It's too many"

"How about we divide it instead?"

"Sure"

"That's actually a good idea, Wendy"

"Thanks"

"The ones in the first team are going to be Lucy, as the leader, Haru, Usagi, Wendy, Juvia, Romeo, Carla and the second team are going to Lisanna as a leader because she told us she picked up some leadership skills from Mira-san, Gajeel, Shurui, Petunia, Sora, to fix everything up with her time magic just in case and Pantherlily. That good?"

Said people nodded

"No" a familiar voice said

Everyone of them turned to the sound

"Happy?"

"Happy?!" Team Natsu yelled

"Aye! I'm going to join your team because missions aren't that fun without Lucy"

"Arigato Happy for thinking about me" Lucy thanked while hugging him

"You're welcome Lucy" Happy said, returning the hug

"Happy? Now you're the one betraying us?"

"No, it's your fault Lucy left the team and I went with her because she was lonely when you guys were ignoring her and me and some others were trying to get her to have a true smile again and what did you do? NOTHING!"

Everyone was shocked that Happy raised his voice and especially at Natsu

"Can I be your exceed Lucy? And also join your team?"

To this everyone, in the whole guild including Lucy was shocked

"Of course you can"

"Back to Shurui's question, what's our team name?"

"How about The Flames?"

"NO!"

"An immediate NO! It reminds us too much of Flame-brain"

"Sky blue?"

"Too much like Wendy. No offence"

"None taken. Besides I agree anyway"

"Earth?"

"Do you think anybody of us like's dirt besides Haru?"

"Haru?"

"Yeah"

"I mean what do you expect from an Earth Dragon Slayer?"

"Um... How about Team Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Team Draco?"

"Draco is the dragon constellation! You idiots!"

"That's a great name!"

"So how about the 2nd team?"

"You guys think about that yourselves" Lucy said, shrugging

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

"Let's just go with Team Elementalists okay? Happy? Let's go!"

"Guys can we just go upstairs then we'll go on a mission to get away from them and learn each other's powers along the way"

"Sure"

*At the Master's office*

"Master, were going to build a team!"

"All of you?"

"No"

"It's one team divided to two (I don't know what's that called). That way we can earn money more faster that way and the spare jewels we can give to the guild or the council to reduce the money we owe!"

"Great! Can I ask what it's team name is and who are it's members?" Makarov asked

"Here's the sheet"

"How did you get two?"

"Hand skills."

Master Makarov just gawked

"S-Sure"

**_Application sheet:_**

**_Team Name: Team Draco_**

**_Leader: Lucy Heartfilia - Fire and Time Dragon Slayer, Healing, Celestial Magic - Human - Used to be member of Team Natsu_**

**_Other members:_**

**_Wendy Marvell - Sky Dragon Slayer - Human - Used to be member of Team Natsu_**

**_Haru Mitsuki - Earth Dragon Slayer - Human_**

**_Usagi Meiku - Water Dragon Slayer - Human_**

**_Romeo Conbolt - Rainbow Fire - Human_**

**_Juvia Lockser - Water Mage - Human_**

**_Carla - Aera - Exceed - Used to be member of Team Natsu_**

**_Happy - Aera - Used to be member of Team Natsu_**

"These are good thinking skills! Ok, it's approved. How about the second one?" Makarov said

**_Application Sheet:_**

**_Team Name: Team Elementalists_**

**_Leader: Lisanna Strauss - Animal Soul - Human_**

**_Other Members:_**

**_Gajeel Redfox - Iron Dragon Slaying - Human_**

**_Shurui - Fire Dragon Slaying - Human_**

**_Petunia - Water Make - Human_**

**_Sora Rain - Time Arc - Human_**

**_Pantherlily - Aera, Body Transformation - Exceed_**

"Good, good. Ok, it's approved too"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Me : There its done!**

**Team Draco and Elementalists : The next chapter is going to be Team Draco's first mission**

**Me : I think that's gotta take a lot of my time**

**Lucy : BYE! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me : Lucy... [mutters : -Fuck you for stealing my lines!... AGAIN!] And please don't forget to Review! Whew! Haven't said that in a while... Again and you're gonna have to wait a little bit more longer because I need to make some arrangements and bring back my other story since its been way overdue and I have the new chapter so if any of you know how to do it please PM me or put it in the review and I'm going to make that chapter the same as this so it wont be a lot of work since I have a lot of school work to do and I haven't been able to go in FF because China was being a big bitch and banned Instagram and Google when my friend told me that my face was like 'WTF?!' so I'm gonna take much longer please just wait if you want to follow me in Instagram my username is Wendy_Marvell2002 and like all my 500+ pics**


End file.
